kenny_the_shark_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenny Prepares For The Winter
Characters Featured Kenny - Kat - Marty - Jorge - Fiji Plot One summer day in Tiburon, Kenny was working hard. All day long he was moving this, and picking up that, and his friends were doing the same thing. A few minutes later, Kenny saw his best shark friend, Jorge, lying down against a large tree, just taking it easy. Kenny thought to himself that it sure would be nice to relax, but he had a lot of work to get done, and there was no time to play! Then Kenny and his twin sister spent most of that summer working on keeping newly installed room in the Cassidy house warm and tidy. He remembered last winter to be very cold, and wanted to make certain that they would stay warm in the winter to come. But as he and the others worked, Jorge just played and played! After some time, Kenny walked over to Jorge and offered a bit of advice to him. He said: ”Jorge, you have always been my friend, so I must warn you: You are playing when you should be working! You should be working hard to prepare for what is going to come!” But Jorge said he didn’t know ''what was to come, and so therefore, he didn’t care. All he ever done, and all he would ever do was play, play, PLAY! Then soon, The leaves began to change, fall was coming! The leaves fell and the winds grown colder. Kenny, Fiji, and Marty thought that Jorge would ''surely prepare for winter at this ''time of year... '''But alas, Jorge just played and played.' So, when winter finally came, and the first few bits of snow fell, the twins and Marty had everything that they needed. All of their hard work had paid off! They stored away plenty of food, warmed up their places, and were ready to relax all winter long. But, Kenny’s quiet rest was soon interrupted by a knock his room door. It was Jorge, and he was freezing! He cried out to Kenny: ”Oh, Kenny! You were right! I shouldn’t have played and played when there was so much work to do! Now, it is winter and I am SO cold, and have nothing to eat!” But Kenny then explains to him that when he told him that when days were warm, that he must work very hard to prepare for the winter, but he did nothing. Now, Kenny said that he had everything he needed and didn’t have to ask anyone for help, but Jorge had nothing. Then Kenny made him a deal. “Since you are our friend, Jorge, I will let you stay with us until Spring. But, you must promise me that you learned your lesson!” Jorge had learned his lesson indeed. From that day on, Jorge promised that he will be the first in line to work for every winter, and would always stay until the job was done. He never wanted to be left out in the cold EVER again!